Jan (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'Morning:' "Good morning to you. Make sure you get plenty of exercise today! ☆" *'Afternoon:' "Hello there. If you're ever sick, come talk to me. It's important to watch your health!" *'Evening:' "Good evening. It gets cold at night, so make sure you bundle up!" *'Night:' "Are you tired from working today, player? Always get plenty to eat." ' ' *"Don't push yourself too much just because we're young." *"If you feel you're losing strength, you should eat something. Cooked food gives you more energy." *'Winning a Contest:' "Congratulations! ♪ May you always do your work." *'Lose a Contest:' "That's too bad... I don't really know what to say..." *'Talk too Much:' "Uhm... Have a nice day." ' ' *'Favorite Gift:' "Ah, is that Relax Tea? It makes our body relaxed, don't you think? Thank you, player." *'Loved Gift:' "You're giving me this? Wow, this is amazing! ♥ Thanks!" *'Liked Gift:' "Wow, is it really for me? Thanks.♪" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thank you.♫" *'Dislike Gift:' "You're giving this to me? Really?" *'Hated Gift:' "Hmm... can't tell, and... I'll throw it away..." *'Horror Gift:' "Do you have something against me? Why else would you hand over an alcoholic drink?" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "It was really nice of you to give me a birthday present... Thanks! ♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Uhm... okay, but... you can never do this again." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Sorry, I don't have enough space in my room to store this." ' ' *'White Flower:' "How are you feeling? Please take it easy." *'Purple Flower:' "It becomes easy to lose physical strength if you work without enough sleep, so please take care." *'Blue Flower:' "I went to the city to study, but sure enough, this island is indeed nice." *'Yellow Flower:' "If you take care and pay attention on a regular basis, you should never collapse." *'Gold Flower:' "I can't heal the pain in the minds of patients. The power of doctors may actually not be all that powerful at all..." *'Orange Flower:' "There are things that exceed a doctor's power like the feelings and hopes of people.♫" *'Light Green Flower:' "When I look at you there are times when I feel awkward, but you put my mind at ease in a way. You're a wonder.♥" *'Green Flower:' "If I leave you be, you might work until you collapse, and you're always doing this and that for others. Uhm... I have to be around to watch over you. ♥" *'Pink Flower:' "Marriage, huh? It's a little different, but okay." *'Dark Pink Flower:' "It's nice being able to manage your health all the time. I'll be mad at you if you collapse from exhaustion." *'Red Flower:' "Please don't ever do anything I wouldn't do. It's not just your own bay anymore, right?" *'Rainbow Flower:' "I'll be by your side during the bad times and the good.♥ Please don't forget that.♪" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Flowers are pretty in spring.♥ But it's sad when they wilt." *'Late Spring:' "Spring is busy... It seems you can't rest at all!" *'Early Summer:' "Whew, it's so hot. You must take care of yourself so that you don't collapse." *'Late Summer:' "It's still so hot outside. I hope the climate will cool down soon." *'Early Autumn:' "How beautiful the autumn leaves are. There are many delicious foods that I like." *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn season makes me relaxed a little..." *'Early Winter:' "I feel like the scenery of winter is soothing." *'Late Winter:' "The month is ending. How sad..." ' ' *'Sunny:' "I like sunny days... It's bright but I still look up...♪" *'Cloudy:' "Today is not a very nice day. Well, I guess every day can't be sunny." *'Rainy:' "What a gloomy day it is today." *'Snowy:' "Snow is pretty, but that's so cold it surprises me..." ' ' *'Animal Festival:' "I like rabbits the most! They're soft, fluffy and warm.♥" *'Christmas Eve:' "Wish upon a falling star... What should I wish for? It's a hard decision..." *'On his Birthday:' "Birthday...? O, is today my birthday? My wishes are in order." *'New Year's Eve:' "Today is the last day of the year... It's sad that something is ending..." *'New Year's Day:' "The last year ended, and there's another year." *'Spring Festival:' "I like purple flowers.♥ They're so pretty..." ' ' *'Engagement:' "You are my strength, my joy and my one true love.♥ I love you with all my heart. I can't wait to marry you.♪" *'Pregnancy:' "You look... unwell these days... If you overwork, I'll become disappointed and sad." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Everyone is so cheerful all of a sudden. I wonder why." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "O my!♪ How cute. The baby is like an angel!♫" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Nothing is more comfortable than a baby." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "May our child always be kept safe and snug." *'First child grows up:' "Child'(s) name is SO cool.☆ I wish MINE was that awesome..." *'Second child grows up:' "Recently... our first child talks about his/her sibling, Child, a lot..." *'Your children return:' "Our children are finally here!" *'Engagement:' "I heard you are getting married. That's lovely." *'Pregnancy:' "I am so excited for you and the arrival of your new child. ♪" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations for having such a cute baby.☆" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Parenthood is one of the best journeys in life. Enjoy the ride." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "At this stage, if your baby rarely ever cries, imagine how charming they will be when they learn to run? Amazing..." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "You have such an energetic child." *'First child grows up:' "A child becomes an adult really fast. Don't miss the important moments in your child's life." *'Second child grows up:' "The growth of your children is something that changes you indefinitely." *'Your children return:' "Give your best to Child and Child for me, OK? ♫" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue